Halo
by HouseFinch
Summary: First story! Rachel is a video game ninja.


Halo

**Hi, I am new to this whole thing, this is my first story, hope it's ok!**

Rachel woke up in the morning, chipper as ever. Walking briskly to school, casually crossing the streets when certain unwanted attention from the schools football team occurred. Turning up the Streisand as she began to power walk to school.

Once she arrived and turned the corner she saw Finn. They had been dating for a good few months, well 4 months and 2 days if you look at the his and hers goat calendar Rachel had purchased for her and Finn. Rachel of course hung hers proudly in her locker. Finn, well sure he circled some dates but it stayed firmly under his bed. Finn greeted her with a big smile making Rachel light up. She stood on her tip toes to kiss him on the lips, making him blush slightly.

They both began to walk to class hand in hand.

'So I have been thinking Finn', Rachel said as Finn turned to her and nodded with interest. 'I feel you at least try to take an interest in my hobbies', Rachel stated.

Last week Finn had gone to see….well he doesn't remember but he sat through it and that was the main thing. He was pleasantly surprised, at the fact that he enjoyed it, I mean sure it went on for an hour longer than needed but oh well. After a while he went to hold Rachel's hand, she barely noticed this due to her being glued to the play. He could have sworn she only blinked twice throughout the whole thing. 'it would only be fair for me to do the same for you, so what do you like?', she questioned as they continued to walk down the halls.

Finn wracked his brains, Rachel looked up expectantly. Looking around nervously, _crap what do I like? _'Well you know…..uh….football….video games….you, that kind thing' he replied.

'Ok Finn, so after Tina's near death experience on the football field I feel I maybe shouldn't be trying that again' Rachel responded. Finn winced at the recollection of Tina's first and after that probably only time playing football. 'though you say video games, whilst I have never tried them myself, I have always been interested, what do you play?' Rachel asked. _Wow a girl who at least tries to take an interest in video games, Quinn wouldn't even ask about them. _Finn remembered when Quinn came in to see a particularly violent level of Halo, this however was not good as not long after Finn had to once again pray.

Rachel turned sharply as they reached the classroom, Finn wasn't looking and nearly bumped into her, or rather toppled. 'So Finn, for our next date I am going to come round and we shall play various video games, with varying levels of violence' Rachel stated. Finn smiled at her 'sure sounds good, you want me to pick you up after school?' he asked quirking his eyebrow.

'Sounds great Finn, see you then' she said as she leaned up once again to kiss him on the cheek. Finn was bending down, he knew he risked a hunchback at the age of thirty but he didn't mind. Finn turned around and walked to….he wanted to say US History but he wasn't sure.

As Finn walked out of the door he turned round to see Rachel standing there waiting for him. He jumped, startled by her being there. 'Hey Rach, I thought I was picking you up?' he said trying to get his pulse to slow down to a rate healthy for humans.

'You were, but I got out of class early and wanted to surprise you' Rachel stated.

'Ok cool' Finn murmered as they linked hands walking to Finn's car. Finn opened the car door for Rachel making her blush before getting in the drivers seat (not before hitting his head on the door). He looked round cautiously, hoping that this is act of clumsiness had gone unnoticed. Sadly for Finn it didn't as he saw Rachel chuckling before squeezing his hand is assurance.

'Don't worry about it frankenteen' she whispered as she went to kiss his cheek.

He smiled and began to drive, being extra careful to drive sensibly on the road as to avoid any other mailman collisions.

When they arrived at the Hudson/Hummel home Finn raced upstairs to try and avoid any well natured teasing from Kurt, whilst he loved him as a brother, the well natured teasing was not always well received. Rachel slowly followed and even she had to duck down to get round to the bed. She sat at the end of the bed. 'so what video games do you want to play?' she asked, craning her neck even more to try and meet Finn's eyes.

'Well I thought we could start will Halo, if that's ok?' Finn asked cautiously.

'Of course' Rachel beamed.

Finn got the Xbox set up and pointed to the correct control as Rachel stared intently trying to take it all in, as if there would be a obligatory quiz after.

'Ok you ready?' Finn asked

'Lets do this!' Rachel said with as much panache as possible. About 10 minutes into it Finn found that Rachel really had a knack for the game and she was, dare he say it….better than him! He looked over at her to see her staring intently at the screen, shouting in frustration when she was hit. Finn was ever so slightly scared by her enthusiasm, yeah he wanted her to try but not beat him.

'You having a good time?' he questioned. Finn hoped for a reply but didn't get one, instead he got an odd collection of letters which would in no way make any sense to anyone. He nodded and continued playing. He was trying really hard to keep up, he didn't understand, was she a video game ninja of some kind? He had to abandon any pondering on the subject when he about to be hit, yet again.

After awhile of constantly being bested he began to find Rachel's inherent ability to pick up any skill instantly rather…hot. After awhile of abandoning the game all together he just stared at her, in a non creepy way of course!

He decided after another long interval to just simply let Rachel continue as she had already unlocked God knows how many levels. After Rachel finally moved her eyes away from the screen she noticed Finn sitting further back on the bed.

'What's wrong?' she asked

'Nothing, just watching you play, you're really good, better than me actually' he murmured fixing his eyes on his sheets to avoid any glaring.

'Really? I mean yes I do have a skill for it, it must be said. You are good though I mean who was the one who saved me from dying 10 levels ago?' she asked

'Me' he said admonishingly

'That's right, now do you want to help me with this level?' she asked with a empathetic eyes. Finn smiled bashfully and moved further down the bed to help her with the level, which he knew she could do by herself anyway. After Finn swallowed his macho pride he was able to appreciate Rachel having to come back and help him in every level. He was just thankful to have such a great girlfriend. Another hour had passed before Rachel had to leave to do another myspace video, which of course Finn watched as soon as it was posted!


End file.
